Hogwarts Reads The Books - Republished
by Xia4eva
Summary: I know its been done before, but this is my take on it. Also as you can see by the Title I'm republishing it on FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

If the characters belonged to me I would have brutally murdered Umbridge. The plot, however, belongs to me. Oh and I ain't giving another disclaimer. This is the only one you are gonna get. Deal with it!

Chapter 1

Umbridge was furious. That dratted boy! She had hated his parents. His trouble making father and his godforsaken goody two shoes mother! However, she hated him even more. He always managed to avoid all the obstacles she created for him. Just like his parents.

All she needed was one way, just one opportunity. She would show the world what a liar that _boy_ was. As if the Dark Lord could ever return while the great minister Fudge was in power. Preposterous!

Of course the minister _could_ act foolish at times. See how he messed up the opportunity she gave him by sending the dementors after the boy this summer, but everyone made mistakes. But no more! She would personally have the opportunity to make the boy suffer. And surely he would do something in retaliation which she could use to then get him expelled. But what could she do?

Hmmm, blood quills. Those could work.

It was the first night back at Hogwarts. Harry had just had an argument with his roommate Seamus Finnegan. He just wished there was a way to prove that he was telling the truth. If Voldemort would just make a move, the world would know that he was not lying.

Not for the first time, Harry wanted his parents to have lived. He knew that no matter what they would have believed him. Sirius was great but he was not James Potter. And not to mention Sirius was on the run. There was nothing that even he could do.

Again Harry wished for his parents to have lived. Sirius would have been a free man, he just knew it. Harry wouldn't have been an orphan. He would never have ended up living with the Dursleys.

He would have had somewhere to call home. Sure, Hogwarts was great, but there had been way too many attempts on his life. Hogwarts was sure as hell not the safe haven a home was supposed to be. Ugh! He just wanted one way, just one opportunity to make it all right. Every. Single. Thing. These were his last thoughts before he fell asleep. Harry didn't know this at the time, but there was someone who was listening to his wishes and prayers.

Lady Hecate kept an eye on all her children. She always knew their wishes. And she always tried to make them come true. She was proud of all of them. Well, almost all of them. Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore. They had created a lot of trouble even for her to sort through. They were honest to Olympus pests. Also Tom Riddle had the audacity to defy the nature's law. How had Hades not noticed? Hmmm, he must be slipping.

Although, as Lady Hecate leaned back in her chair and thought about Hades' reaction to her pointing this out to him, another plan was forming in her mind. Now, if she could just bargain with him, she could deal with both "Dummydore and vol au vents" and solve all her favorite child's problems at once.

Harry Potter's future as it was worried her. Maybe she could have a little chat with both Destiny and Aphrodite before she went down to meet Hades.

Hmmm, success felt good. She had just had a long talk with Aphrodite and Destiny. Thankfully, they both agreed with her. Now, she just had to see to Hades and convince him.

Hades

Hecate had just sent word to Hades that she was on her way. However, she was running slightly late. Hades sighed impatiently as he waited for her. He was surprised when he heard from her. No goddess apart from Persephone had ever been down there. They usually called him up to Olympus. Of course Hecate as well as Hestia had always been different. They were the only two goddesses who bothered with him voluntarily, and the only two he could actually partially get along with. _Where was she?_ Thought Hades, now slightly worried. Hecate always was punctual. She _had_ entered the underworld. He could feel her. He focused slightly and Bingo! She was petting his Cerberus, Nero. Hades smirked slightly. She was practically obsessed with him. He leaned back in his throne. He could wait.

Hades felt Hecate enter the castle and stood from his throne to welcome her. He wondered for a brief moment what she wanted, but then dismissed the thought from his mind. She would tell him if and when she felt like it.

'Hecate, welcome' he said bowing his head to her in greeting.

'Hades' she greeted warmly smiling at him sweetly.

Hades frowned. She wanted something.

'What do you need, Hecate?' he asked suspiciously.

'your help' she replied simply.

She told him everything. Harry's lack of a childhood and everyone's reactions to him saying that Voldemort had returned. Hades frowned. He would have remembered if someone like that Voldemort character had passed through the Underworld.

Hecate watched Hades subtly for his reaction to Voldemort's return. Yes, she had been right. He had not realized that Tom had evaded death.

'Do you want me to go get him?' asked Hades, getting angry at having let something this major slip.

'I could have done that if I wanted to myself' she replied dryly. 'However, I think Harry would like his revenge'

Hades chuckled darkly.

'I hope he makes it interesting and bloody' said Persephone. She had just come in to the room unnoticed.

'I did not think of you to be the bloodthirsty type, wife.' said Hades, masking his surprise and pleasure at seeing her.

'You do not know a lot about me, husband' said Persephone, giving him a small smile. Hades tried not to react. She barely ever spoke to him, and when she did, it gave him a great amount of pleasure. When she smiled however, he stopped thinking. His brain just refused to work.

Hecate smirked slightly. She knew what the Goddess of spring's appearance did to Hades.

'Why don't the three of us take a walk?' asked Hecate. Persephone looked startled but acquiesced to her request. Hades, seeing Persephone nod, immediately said yes.

As the three walked through the Underworld, Hecate led them to the Elysium where she knew James and Lily Potter stayed. She had really missed them.

'Hades, if my hero brings you Tom Riddle's soul fragments, what would you gift him with?' she asked stopping abruptly.

Hades stopped in his tracks.

'Soul _fragments?!'_ asked Persephone, sounding scandalized. What did humans think they were doing? This was dangerous. Ripping your soul apart could severely damage your sanity, not to mention it completely destroyed your humanity.

Hades glanced at Persephone, shocked that she knew about horcruxes. Then again, she did spend a lot of time with Hecate.

'It does not matter what I could give him, what matters is what would you want me to give him?' asked Hades, already having partially worked out Hecate's plan.

'I want all those people in his family who needlessly died to go back if they choose to' said Hecate quietly.

'WHAT?! No Hecate, you know I cannot do that!' thundered Hades.

Persephone now stepped forward.

'Hecate, give us a minute' she said, calmly.

Hecate nodded saying she would be at the Potters' residence and teleported to just across the entrance gate of Elysium.

'Hades-,'

'No, Persephone, you know that I cannot permit this!'

'Hades you hav-'

'I said no ways am I letting them out!'

'Hades-'

'No, Perseph-'

'WOULD YOU FOR ONCE SHUT UP AND JUST LISTEN TO ME?!' she met absolute silence after that. Hades was stunned into silence. Persephone never raised her voice if she could help it.

'Now I know you do not want to let them go back, but you need to. Please Hades. I, myself have watched that child and I _know_ how miserable he is alright? A fifteen year old who cries at night. All he wants is his parents and a loving family. That is it! He wants for nothing else in his life. Please Hades, you must send his family back. Hades, I know it might not matter much to you but please. Do it for me.' Persephone looked into his eyes for the first time and hoped he would make the right decision. She sighed.

'Let me know your decision when you are ready. I will be with Hecate.' she said, before giving him a quick hug and leaving.

Hades was stunned and did not move from his position for the next fifteen minutes. He had just received his first hug from his wife.

That was when he made his decision. He would do it. But only for his wife. And besides those people had never deserved to die in the first place. He remembered being surprised when he first saw them. He was sure that them being there was a mistake. A mistake which he would now rectify. James, Lily, Charlus and Dorea Potter would go back. As for the child's Godmother Alexia Peverell-Black would too. Whether they liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elysium

Potter House

'Are you serious? We can actually go back?' asked Lily, in disbelief. She had never imagined something like this ever happening. She looked at James hopefully. She could be with her son as he grew up. She could have her Harry back. James saw the hope on her face and sighed. He could never deny Lily anything. They were going to go back after all. Before he could say yes, Alexia stepped forward.

'We won't be going back as Inferi right?' she asked, slightly worried.

'No. You are going back as the people you used to be. Only difference is you will be able to detect death' replied Hecate, smiling at her daughter.

'But what do you get out of this? I mean no disrespect but I really do not think you would send us there without a price. And a heavy one at that.' said Alexia, as respectfully as she could.

James and Lily gaped at her. How had she not been a Gryffindor? The lady had guts.

Dorea and Charlus hid their smiles. This is what had attracted their second son to her in the first place. She was a Slytherin through and through. Minus the darkness.

Hades hid his surprise and raised an eyebrow at the courage the girl was showing.

'Tom Riddle' was the only thing Hecate said.

Alexia immediately relaxed. So did the elder Potters. However, James and Lily still looked confused.

'Voldemort' Alexia clarified calmly.

'His real name is Tom Riddle?' asked James, skeptically.

'Yep, Witch mother, Muggle father' said Alexia, smirking.

'That-that- that absolutely insufferable hypocritical vile evil little COCKROACH!' exclaimed Lily, angrily.

'There, there Lily. Calm down dear. He most definitely is _not_ worth your energy' said Hecate calmly.

'Yes, Lily. He will get what is coming to him' said Persephone, with a warm smile.

'And we are sending you back so that you can help him. In return, you must send me his soul fragments' said Hades.

'Soul- _soul fragments?!_ ' said Alexia, shocked and disgusted.

Charlus' and Dorea's eyes widened. So Dorea's guesses had been accurate.

James and Lily stared at each other. Sirius had been right. Voldemort was an idiot. He actually created Horcruxes. That complete moron.

Charlus Potter looked around at everyone.

'We're going back. All of us. If Harry needs our help, I want to be there for my grandson'

*HP*

Harry woke up from his nightmare with a start. He had visited the Graveyard in his dreams again. He shivered with revulsion as he thought of the way Voldemort and his Death Eaters had played with him.

He used tempus to check the time. 6 am. Great. Now what was he supposed to do? He finally decided to go for a run around the lake. At the very least it would clear out his head. He got off his bed and pulled on Dudley's old sweats. They used to fit Dudley when he was ten. Harry took out the old iPod he had salvaged from the trash Dudley had thrown out. He had gotten Sirius to charm it to work at Hogwarts; otherwise the batteries would have been fried due to excess magic.

Setting the volume to max once he reached out the portrait hole, Harry pushed the buds into his ears and started walking briskly towards the entrance hall.

Once Harry reached the lake, he started doing his stretches. Once he was done warming up, Harry started jogging before picking up his pace and full out sprinting around the lake as fast as he could go; even pushing his limits.

*HP*

James and Lily Potter woke up in their Godric's Hollow's manor exactly in the positions in which they had died. Lily woke up first looking around slightly disoriented, before recognizing Harry's crib and what appeared to have been Harry's nursery. Her heart nearly broke when she saw the condition of it. She found her wand next to where she was lying. Then, she remembered. James. She got up and hurried to the hall where her husband had died. She found him sitting up and blinking dazedly. She went over to help him up and handed him the wand which had been on the ground next to him. They decided to freshen up at the Potter Manor in Nottinghamshire, as all the five returnees had planned beforehand in Elysium. All five could apparate directly within the wards as two were Potters by blood whereas the three women had married into the immediate family, so the wards would recognize them.

When they finally met up at the Potter manor, it was around 7 in the morning. The house-elves were delighted to see them all alive and well.

'We be missing Master James' and Master Sirius' misses' they said to Lily and Alexia, much to their surprise.

They decided to freshen up and then head to Hogwarts to find Harry. After an hour everyone was ready to leave. They would all be dressed in gray cloaks with drawn up hoods so as to not be recognized. It wouldn't do for anyone to see them walking about as Dorea had pointed out.

To this James looking confused said 'But mom, no one will recognize us. We have aged. Lily and I no longer look the age we died at. Neither does Alexia, nor do you guys' Dorea, looking exasperated, opened her mouth, no doubt to yell at him, but she was cut off.

'Yes James but we are still recognizable. For example no one except me and my daughter are supposed to have violet eyes. It's a Peverell trait. If anyone sees my eyes they will think I am her but at the same time they will also wonder about my age. They will be confused and that might cause chaos' said Alexia, sharing a smile with Dorea.

Lily smirked. Will her husband ever learn to be cautious? She thought fondly. James quickly agreed after that and pulled on one of the cloaks Lily had conjured.

Dorea looked up at Charlus. He was silent. She pulled him aside.

'What's wrong Charlie?'

'Rea I don't know how Dumbledore could do this to us. I trusted him. We all did. I trusted him to keep my family safe before I went on that mission that night. He promised me he would never let either James or Sirius join the order. He promised me that they would be kept far from the war. But no, he let one of my sons die and let the other get imprisoned without even a trial. He is the chief warlock of the wizengamot, how hard would it have been to give him _one_ trial? He ensured that there was no one to demand a trial when he sent Alexia on that suicide mission! And Harry. How could he let Harry be sent to those disgusting muggles? Harry is the Potter heir. He should be trained to take over the family estate at the age of 17. His training should have started when he was 8. How? How is he ever going to be ready at this rate? And as for the Weasleys; Oh I'll be having words with Arthur about that wife of his. How dare she manipulate Harry and his friends like that?!' Charlus ranted, getting even more worked up by the minute. He was shaking with rage. Dorea, noticing this, hugged him comforting him the only way she knew he would calm down.

'Dad, don't worry. We are here now. We all are; and we will try our best to put it right' said James as he came up to where his parents stood. Charlus smiled at him sadly and held onto Dorea.

James, Lily and Alexia watched them sadly. They remembered how they both had died and what their deaths had done to their family. Sirius and Alexia had already been engaged in their sixth year when Charlus had passed away on Christmas Eve. Alexia had spent a full solid day crying in Sirius' arms, as the man had been like a father to the orphaned girl for more than a year, ever since she and Sirius had started dating.

His father's death had led to James becoming more mature for his mother. Lily had later seen what his mother's death a week before Harry's birth first had done to James. His mother's death had made James reckless; so reckless that he had joined the order, without consulting the marauders or even his wife. It had only worsened when he found out that Dorea had died dueling Voldemort. James had been furious and had prepared to go on a suicide raid before Sirius found out and laid into him.

The fight that followed had been the worst they'd ever been through. Punches were thrown and accusations yelled. During their fight, Lily had gone into labor and Alexia and Remus had yelled themselves hoarse at them before they'd finally stopped fighting.

Harry's birth had changed everything. Their fight was forgotten the moment they laid eyes on Harry. James had tried to become more cautious in picking his fights. The only major duel he had since Harry's birth had been about a month after his birth. He had run into Voldemort himself during one of the Death Eater raids. Seeing him had reminded James of his rage at his parents' deaths. He had furiously cast a volley of highly dark curses at the Dark Lord, who surprised at his choice in curses, had at first been stunned into inaction. The duel had been nearly to death before Voldemort fearing defeat for the first time had apparated away, fleeing James' wrath. Their next meeting had been Halloween of 1981.

What James didn't know and what his parents hadn't told him in the past 14 years was that Dumbledore had bound James' powers after his previous duel with Voldemort. This was the reason James and Lily Potter had died on the 31st of October 1981.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Hey, Hey)

Bye, Bye, Bye

Bye, Bye...

Bye, Bye...

Oh, Oh..

I'm doin' this tonight,

You're probably gonna start a fight.

I know this can't be right.

Hey baby come on,

I loved you endlessly,

When you weren't there for me.

So now it's time to leave and make it alone

Harry came striding into the great hall. He knew that he would be stared at, but he was planning on ignoring every one of them. So, setting his iPod's volume to maximum, with N'Sync's Bye Bye Bye **(let's pretend it was not released in the year 2000)** blaring into his ears he headed past the Slytherin house table towards his usual seat towards Gryffindor between Ron and Hermione.

I know that I can't take no more

It ain't no lie

I wanna see you out that door

Baby, bye, bye, bye...

He noticed only when he reached there that his usual place was occupied by Ginny Weasley, who seemed to be in tears. Harry felt a twinge of concern for her, but didn't know what to say. He never was any good with crying girls, except maybe Hermione. But Hermione was different. He understood her.

Bye Bye

Don't wanna be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie,

Baby, bye, bye, bye...

Bye Bye

Don't really wanna make it tough,

I just wanna tell you that I had enough.

It might sound crazy,

But it ain't no lie,

Baby, bye, bye, bye

Understanding Hermione was as easy as breathing. Other girls were like a maze, a labyrinth. Just when you thought you figured them out, you'd get stuck at a new turn. But not with Hermione.

(Oh, Oh)

Just hit me with the truth,

Now, girl you're more than welcome to.

So give me one good reason,

Baby come on

I live for you and me,

And now I really come to see,

that life would be much better once you're gone.

Instead of sitting with any other of his classmates, he walked back towards the end of the table where the Weasley twins were sitting and sat next to the twin he knew to be George. Lee and the twins turned around and stared at him astonished. He could see Fred, who was opposite him mouthing something but decided to ignore him and have breakfast. He picked up a warm piece of toast from the platter in front of him and started to butter it. All of a sudden he felt a tug at the wire of his headphones and before he could do anything George had pulled out the plug from the iPod. The scene that followed was not pretty.

I know that I can't take no more

It ain't no lie,

I wanna see you out that door

Baby, bye, bye, bye...

Bye Bye

George had pulled out the plug at the exact same time of the chorus and the music blared from his iPod quite suddenly in, what Harry realized with a start, was an unnaturally silent Great Hall.

Don't wanna be a fool for you

Just another player in your game for two

You may hate me but it ain't no lie,

Baby Bye, bye, bye...

Bye Bye

Don't really wanna make it tough,

I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)

It might sound crazy,

But it ain't no lie,

Baby, bye, bye, bye

Harry finally managed to pull out his iPod and stop the song, but the damage had been done. Everyone, who wasn't before, had now turned around to stare at him. Great, exactly the start to the day he wanted. He thought sarcastically, as he turned to glare at a slack jawed George.

*HP*

Daphne Greengrass hated her life. She was a fifth year Slytherin, with long blonde pin straight hair, light blue eyes and aristocratic features. Her looks emphasized the ice-princess persona she exuded. She had been adopted by the Greengrass family at the age of 2 years when she had been dropped off at their country manor with nothing but a note proclaiming her to be Carina Athena Peverell-Black. Antonio and Bernadette Greengrass having no children of their own had immediately taken her in as they had known the only known Peverell alive, Alexia, had died a few months back at the hands of Death Eaters. As for Alexia's husband Sirius Black, he'd been arrested the day after James and Lily Potter's deaths and had been in Azkaban for the next 12 years.

Daphne had been told the truth of who she was when she had turned 11 and had been about to leave for Hogwarts for the first time in her life. She had been devastated when she found out about her parents. She had been given the option to go to Hogwarts with her birth name, but knowing the controversies surrounding her parents, she decided to go as Daphne Greengrass.

After her father's escape from Azkaban in her third year, she had expected him to come looking for her. When she found out that he had broken into Hogwarts she had been excited, hoping he would come looking for her. She just knew that he had to have been innocent. Antonio had told her the discrepancies found in his case. When he didn't come looking for her, she got the point. He had never wanted her. This realization had hurt her and crushed her beliefs that unavoidable circumstances had caused her not to live with her parents. Maybe the rumors were true. Maybe her mother had gone on that mission as a way to commit suicide.

Ever since, she had erected a wall around her heart and had not allowed anyone close enough to let herself get hurt again. This had earned her the nickname Ice-princess. Well, this and the fact that when Draco Malfoy had tried to force a kiss on her, she had hexed him so bad that he had a case of the blue balls for the rest of the month. Ok, so she _might_ have overpowered the hex a bit which had caused him to feel horny but remain with no release for the rest of the semester. The blue balls had only lasted for a month. She had reasoned with her conscience with the fact that he had deserved it.

It was her fifth year now. Everything was different. A lady called Dolores Umbridge had come to Hogwarts and was their new DADA teacher. Daphne had just had her first class with the lady and wanted to throttle someone. Umbridge would be preferable. She smirked coldly imagining the picture of Umbridge dropping dead. A group of first year Slytherins saw her smirk and, having heard of her reputation the previous night, squeaked and ran the other way. They had been warned against getting on her wrong side, and didn't want to be in her line of fire.

Daphne watched them run and the smirk slipped off her face. It was hard maintaining her reputation but she had never wanted to scare the first years. She actually liked kids. She frowned slightly. She hadn't always been like this. She had once been a carefree girl.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the alcove near her and pulled her into it, pushing her up against the wall and covering her mouth so she couldn't scream, not that she tried to. Instead, she felt a genuine smile spreading across her face. She _knew_ that touch.

*HP*


	4. Chapter 4

Plans

As they prepared to leave, there was a golden flash of light and James was nearly hit by a package wrapped in brown paper. There was a note stuck to it. Alexia, who had been snickering at James' misfortune, noticed the message.

She picked it up and examined it curiously.

'Hey! There's a note from Hecate!' she exclaimed excitedly. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to read it out loud.

"My dear children,

Welcome back to the land of the living. Most people will not believe you when you tell them the truth about Dumbledore. So I have made the effort of sending you proof. Inside the package are seven books. They are all about what was, what is and what could have been. Yes, they are about Harry's life. You are to read them in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. All students as well as teachers _must_ be present. Along with them should be Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour, Fleur Delacour, Perseus Weasley, Antonio and Bernadette Greengrass, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda and Ted Tonks and the entire Order of the Phoenix, including Padfoot.

I wish you luck.

Your mother,

Hecate."

Alexia looked up at her family and saw that they too were in shock.

How were they to introduce the books to the world?

*HP*

'Charlie! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Romania?' exclaimed Daphne, after she hugged her secret boyfriend excitedly.

Charlie Weasley smirked down at his girlfriend, happy at seeing her smile. He hadn't seen her smile for quite some time. He kissed her on her forehead and asked her to whisper, so that they wouldn't get caught.

'I'm here to help my parents with the Order, and I thought since I was in the country anyway, why don't I visit my gorgeous girlfriend and lighten up her day a bit?' he grinned down at her crookedly.

Daphne's heart skipped a beat just as it always did around him. Just like the day they had first met last year.

Charlie had been at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, when they had crashed into each other while strolling along the Black Lake. Charlie, being the perfect gentleman that he was had helped her up and introduced himself while apologizing. They had hit it off immediately and were dating the next week. Ever since, they had been maintaining their relationship secretly, not wanting to face the scandal that could potentially occur. Also, Charlie was the only one apart from her family to know her true identity.

Daphne leaned up and kissed him for the comment. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Daphne's hands naturally found his hair, as they tried to kiss each other into oblivion. It was only five minutes until they ended up snogging, slowly losing control of their senses.

*HP*

'I have a plan' said Alexia, a strange glint in her eyes. James and Lily shivered. They knew that look. Alexia always got that look in her eyes when she had a scarily genius prank in mind. It was usually directed at Sirius, but seeing as he wasn't around they figured someone was in big, BIG trouble.

'Alex, no one's gonna end up dead, right?' asked Lily, apprehensively. She knew all about Alexia's plans. The last time a Death Eater had had his insides melted like hot wax. It had been disgusting to watch.

Alex frowned, thinking hard.

'No, I don't _think_ so. But you never know. Someone just might. But mostly it's just gonna be humiliating' she said, looking as though she was still considering whether there would be a death or not.

Dorea and Charlus looked intrigued. They had never heard of what happened with her plans usually. James and Lily just glanced at each other, worried.

'Why don't we pretend as though we know nothing of what Dumbledore has done over the years? We can demand retribution as we go on reading along with the rest of the school. That way we can go about revenge systematically. And once we've started reading, Dumbledore can't very well stop everyone from knowing the truth.' Alexia suggested with a wide smile. Charlus and Dorea looked at each other thoughtfully. James and Lily looked surprised. This was actually the least dangerous plan they had heard from Alexia in ages.

'Not bad. We could easily do this. There is one problem though. How do we explain us being alive?' asked Lily, thinking over Alexia's plan carefully.

'We show up at Dumbledork's office, demanding to see our children. At first though, we'd better let Aunt Augusta know that we are back. I'd suggest having her at Hogwarts for the reading too. She's the only one who can overrule Dumbledore's word' suggested James. Dorea nodded agreeing to the plan and walked over to the fire place to floo to her eldest sister's house, hoping she wouldn't cause her a heart attack.

*HP*

Once Dorea returned with Augusta (who had nearly cursed her before believing that it actually was her little sister) and hugs were exchanged all around, they sent off letters addressed to the people mentioned in the list with the Longbottom insignia, summoning them to Hogwarts. Augusta then sent a letter to Dumbledore to let him know that as an important matter had arisen which involved the school; she along with a few allies would be arriving at Hogwarts, precisely at lunchtime.

*HP*

It was not an easy task to surprise Albus Dumbledore, but he couldn't mask his surprise when he received a letter from dowager Longbottom, saying that she was on her way to the school.

He worried for a few minutes before waving his wand around the office placing a concealing charm around the tracking devices monitoring Harry.

*HP*

As lunchtime approached people started arriving at Hogwarts. First came the Malfoys, then the Greengrasses who chose to ignore Lucius as he tried to make small talk with them. They knew that he was a death eater and that he would also try to persuade them to join Voldemort. After the Greengrasses came their close friends, the Tonks family, who stiffened at the sight of Lucius. A few minutes passed before the people from the ministry started arriving along with most of the Order of whom Remus Lupin had brought a large black dog which suspiciously enough looked like a Grim. Just as Cornelius Fudge hurried up to Lucius to ask him what was going on, the bell signaling that lunch was about to begin went.

Augusta Longbottom arrived with the returnees, who had their faces covered by the hoods of their gray cloaks. Due to this, all present stiffened as they suspiciously tried to find out who were the ones under the hoods. Augusta simply gestured to the Great Hall as she passed, along with the returnees all of whom made sure to stay downwind from Remus and his "dog".

*HP*

As said before it was not easy to surprise one Albus Dumbledore, however he was very much surprised when he took note of the people who had arrived. He was alarmed to notice that most of the Order along with Sirius was there. When he took note of the people from the Ministry, he was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy among the arrivals. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he noticed the people in the gray cloaks following Augusta. What is going on?

*HP*

Almost all the students were already in the Great Hall about to start eating when Neville happened to look up and see his Gran standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. He was also shocked to see the entourage behind her. Suddenly there was a hush over the hall as the students noticed the newcomers.

*HP*

Harry, Hermione and Ron were on their way to the great hall when they heard a giggling coming from behind the tapestry along with a couple of whispers. Hermione, being a prefect felt that she should interrupt whoever it was, ripped the tapestry open while Harry futilely tried to stop her. Ron was looking away pretending that he wasn't there when he heard Hermione's exclamation.

'Charlie! What are you doing here? And Daphne Greengrass?! What is going on here?!'

Harry was trying to stifle his laughter at Hermione's questions. By the look of both Greengrass and Charlie Weasley's appearances, it was pretty obvious what was going on.

Ron, on the other hand, was now staring disbelievingly at them both. What on earth-?

'I think that's rather obvious 'Mione' said Harry, trying to hide his smile. Hermione smacked him around the head for that comment.

'Look it's a long story and I will tell you what's going on later but until then can you please not mention anything to anybody? And yes Ron, I'm including Mum in that' said Charlie, while hurriedly buttoning up his shirt and shielding Daphne from view at the same time as she quickly straightened her clothes.

Before anything else could be said though, Dumbledore's voice announced 'All the occupants of this castle are to report to the Great Hall. No exceptions.' through the castle. Everyone glanced at each other confused and unanimously decided to head to the great hall.

*HP*

As the group approached the great hall they noticed a crowd of people standing outside the hall and looked at them confused, wondering what was going on. Suddenly Harry ran forward and hugged one of the people who happened to be Remus. Harry then crouched and gave Padfoot a small hug too. Ron, Charlie and Hermione recognizing most of the order hurried forward too. Daphne noticed her parents and headed towards them.

Soon everyone except for Augusta and her group headed into the great hall and settled down. Augusta turned around and glanced at the five returnees all of whom nodded. Augusta left them at the doorway and headed to the headmaster's podium. No one dared make a sound, not even Umbridge.

'Good afternoon, everybody. I have an announcement to make. I have noticed several discrepancies in the records of Hogwarts as well as the Ministry and all of you have been called here to solve and clear out these matters. I have a few books here which will prove that what I say and read from them will be nothing but the truth. These books are about one of you. They are about Harry Potter and are from his point of view. I, myself, have tested their truthfulness. Of them, four are books of the past, one of the current year and two are of what would have been the future if we wouldn't have received these books. The first one is titled Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. Any questions before we start reading?' she asked, peering sternly over her glasses.

Harry raised his hand from the Gryffindor table and asked 'Do we have to read these books?' looking at her pleadingly as though begging her to say no. The one in the middle of the line of people in the gray cloaks twitched at the pleading in his voice. Alexia, who was on her left, managed to stop her from saying anything, and pulled Lily back into the line.

'Do you not want the truth to be found out, child?' asked Augusta, as kindly as she could.

'Er... yes I do. But do we have to read my thoughts?' he asked in a small voice. As he glanced at his friends guiltily, Alexia realized what was bothering him. She disguised her voice silently and spoke.

'Do not worry Mr. Potter, neither you nor your friends will face any punishments from the school or the ministry for your past adventures'

'You do not have the authority to say that Ms...' trailed off Umbridge, wondering her name.

'Actually,' said Alexia, her voice now back to normal and as cold as ice, 'I do.' She said as she removed her hood revealing her pale face, curly brown hair and glowing violet eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Actually,' her voice now ice cold, 'I do' said Alexia, as she pulled off her hood, revealing a pale face, long brown curly hair and glowing violet eyes. You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed. Alexia noticed the other returnees taking off their hoods as well from the corner of her eyes. She looked around the hall searching for her husband and daughter. Her eyes, however, first stopped at Dumbledore, causing her to immediately scowl.

Lily didn't know what Alex was thinking exposing who they were the way she did, but she decided to go along with her idea anyways. Her eyes roved up and down the Gryffindor House table searching for her baby boy. When she finally met his eyes, eyes that were so like hers, she just stopped and stared at him, her eyes cataloguing all her baby's features. Her eyes filled with tears. When she left him, he was fifteen months and now he's all grown up. Damn Voldemort! She was going to kill him for taking her away from her baby boy. Lily then felt an arm come around her shoulders and looked up to see James smile sadly at her. She relaxed in his arms.

Charlus and Dorea were busy glaring at Fudge and Umbridge, both of whom were paling slowly as they recognized the returnees. Alexia had been the lone heiress of the Peverell House and was later Lady Black. They paled further when they recognized the Potters. All these echoes of the past, standing in the Great Hall.

*HP*

Harry stared at two of the returnees wondering why they looked so much like his parents. He also wondered who the lady speaking to him was. She was quite obviously an important figure from what he could see. He looked around to Remus to ask who she was but noticed that his face was ashen as he stared at the figures still standing by the door.

'Remus, are you alright? Who are these people?' Harry whispered, concerned about his mentor and honorary uncle.

'How is this possible?! Who are you imposters? I demand that you-' Harry whipped his head around to watch the oversized toad he was supposed to call a Professor as she started acting like a pompous Ministerial idiot.

*HP*

'Quiet, woman! Your voice is giving me a migraine' snapped James, irritated at her gall.

'And it would do you well to remember whom you are talking to in such a tone! Do you forget my capability of having you fired?' said Alexia, ending her words with an evil smirk that made even Lucius shudder.

'Alex, stop. You're scaring the kids' said Lily, with a small smile. Same old Alex. Alexia smiled at the kids in the Great Hall now looking for her daughter.

'Oops?' she said, grinning mischievously.

'Miss. Peverell, if that is really you, we have a few questions for you. Besides we need you to prove that you are who you say you are' said Dumbledore, his eyes seeming to have lost their normal twinkle. Alexia scowled up at him.

'You seem to have forgotten _Headmaster,_ ' sneered Alexia, in her coldest tone, 'that I am no longer merely a Peverell. Have you forgotten that I am also Lady Black?'

*HP*

Harry couldn't believe his ears. This _lady_ had just admitted to be Lady Black by marriage. That meant either Sirius or his brother were married. But Sirius was Lord Black, so was she saying that she was also Sirius's wife?

He glanced down at Padfoot, confused as he watched him start padding towards the lady at an extremely fast pace.

He watched as the lady's eyes found Padfoot and as her face softened immediately. Okay she's definitely Sirius' wife.

*HP*

Alexia caught sight of a black blur heading towards her from the corner of her eye. She recognized her husband's animagus form trotting towards her and unknowingly lost the scowl on her face.

The Potters watched as Alexia's whole body, which had been taut with tension, start to relax as she caught sight of Padfoot. James grinned at him and got a tongue lolling grin from his pad footed best friend in return. Lily smiled at him shaking her head fondly as she watched him trotting up to them. Charlus and Dorea both gave him big smiles as they watched their second son trot towards his wife first.

*HP*

Sirius had barely been able to believe his ears when he first heard his wife's voice. Then, he had also doubted his eyes when he saw all five people get rid of their hoods. But now as he ran towards them he finally believed his senses. His family was back. He could scent them from there and knew at once that these were no imposters. He did not know how they were back from the dead, but all he knew was that he had his full family back.

Sirius watched as his wife's face relaxed and felt his heart skipping a beat as it always had when he saw her smile. He wished he could transform back without any danger but he knew exactly how dangerous this situation was, so he refrained.

'Siri' said Alexia in her softest most loving voice as she knelt down and hugged him as soon as he was close enough. He felt her bury her face in his neck and finally felt as though he was home.

*HP*

Alexia knelt on the floor as she hugged her husband for the first time in fourteen years, and immediately felt at peace. A tear leaked out of her eye as she remembered what her husband had to go through for all of those years. One tear was all it took before she finally broke down, dissolving into tears.

James and Lily smiled at her sadly knowing what had made her finally cry. Charlus and Dorea had their eyes filled with angry tears, their anger directed at a particular headmaster. The Potters' reaction soon turned to alarm as they noticed Sirius start changing back to his human form. They immediately put up shields before any spells could be fired.

*HP*Oh no, Alex was crying. Why was she crying? Oh Merlin. Sirius panicked as soon as he felt his wife's tears against his neck and transformed back to human not caring about the consequences anymore. He heard gasps and screams but ignored them all in favor of calming his wife down. He hugged her close, whispering that they were okay and that everything would be fine.

'Sirius, I- I'm s-so sorry! I should have tried harder. I should have been able to fight B-Bellatrix but I got distracted when I heard F-Frank and A-A-Alice scream. I'm really sorry. Please believe me. I tried, I really really did. And- and because I got distracted, you had to spend t-tw-twelve years in that horrible godforsaken place! And then those- those rats, you had to-. Merlin I'm so sorry Sirius.'

Sirius could barely understand his wife through her stammers, but what he did get from her was enough. He was shocked at her blaming herself.

'Ally, babe calm down, please. I don't blame you for what happened. It was my stupidity that got me thrown in there anyways. Babe, listen to me please' Sirius tried calming her down, but to no avail. She kept clutching at his robes, hiding her face in his chest. He knew what he had to do to calm her down but he couldn't do it front of hundreds of people. He glanced up at James and was surprised to see him holding up a shield. He then realized what chaos he had caused by transforming. He met James' eyes and indicated Alexia. James understood him immediately and nodded. Sirius scooped up his wife with ease cradling her close to his body and rolled his eyes, exasperated. His wife was still as heavy as a feather. When was she going to start eating more? He walked out to the Entrance Hall, while Alex hid her face in his neck, hugging him close to her.

Gently placing her on her feet once he was out of earshot of the Great Hall, Sirius looked into the violet eyes that he so loved, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear gently. Alexia had an adorable blush on her face as she looked into his eyes. Sirius smiled at her. Alex hesitantly smiled back at him, praying that Sirius did not hate her.

'Sweetheart, you know, I really don't get what you are apologizing for. If anything it should be me saying sorry, for leaving you to chase down that goddamned _rat._ I should have known better than to underestimate him and-' he would have continued but Alexia cut him off by pressing her lips to his. Sirius had really missed his wife. She was the only one who knew how to actually shut him up. Sirius had a dazed look in his eyes along with a goofy grin on his face once they separated, which made Alexia giggle.

'Sirius, stop blaming yourself. If you don't want me blaming myself then you've got to stop blaming yourself too. You know I don't like you being hypocritical' said Alexia, with a smirk.

'Oh trust me, I'm not forgetting that anytime soon' said Sirius, with a smile as he remembered their argument and their almost break up in seventh year.

Alex smiled at him, calming down as she stared into his molten silver eyes.

'So, should we go back to the Great Hall?' she asked, smirking as she guessed the ruckus Sirius' appearance may or may not have caused.

'Lets' he replied smirking at her mischievously.

Hand in hand, they both headed to the Great Hall, to rejoin the chaos within.

*HP*

 **Okay! So that's it for now.**


End file.
